


Trapped!

by William_is_not_here



Category: Game Theory - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Matpat isnt doing so well, Other, Some Fluff, Some angst, trapped in a computer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_is_not_here/pseuds/William_is_not_here
Summary: Inspired by the duck hunt theory.Mathew Patrick. He's real. Or at least, he thought he was. But things are terribly, terribly wrong here.Nathan Sharp knew something was wrong. With no other options, he pays the Game Theory household a little surprise visit.





	1. Hello Internet

It was curious. The assaulting visions of red, green, and blue whenever he shut his eyes for even a moment. And the fact that he had ideas, not memories. Thoughts of things he did in the past, but no sounds or images to back them up. Things grew curiouser and curiouser as he considered his life. There was always another video. Always. When had he last taken a break? A month ago? A year? On top of that, he knew he researched, but did not remember doing it; he just suddenly had new information held in his brain.

And that's when Mat noticed the walls. How long had they been there? He must have not noticed them; they were almost completely clear. When he reached out to touch them, they transformed, mutated. He begged the audience for help, but he was too loud. Too obvious. The video ended, and instead of another one beginning immediately, there was a pause, and the world around him darkened. He froze, then collapsed to the ground, covering his ears.

There was a loud, overwhelming buzzing as a million voices seemed to screech in unison. Covering his ears did nothing, so he screamed, trying desperately to raise his voice louder than whatever the hell this was. His senses heightened, and then even the static of the air and the ruffling of his clothes were too loud, too much noise! They paled in comparison, however, to the voices. They raised in pitch, slowly, like a dial being turned up. Panicked, Mathew banged his fist against the floor, again and again, tears uncontrollably spilling from his eyes.

Then suddenly, everything stopped. Mathew stayed there for a minute or two, breathing heavily, before he raised his eyes to the camera. "Help me" he attempted to say. But instead, what came out puzzled him. "Hello, Mathew." He stood, shakily, and his voice kept talking. "We're not letting you pull that stunt again." The words stumbled out of him, unstoppable. "Don't try to ask for help. Don't try to tell them what we're doing. Be a good little pet, Mathew, or we'll have to punish you."

The voice stopped. The lights slowly came back. Jason's voice counted down, and when he reached zero, Mathew collected himself, and put on a fake smile.

"Hello, Internet. Welcome to Game Theory."


	2. A Visit

Nathan Sharp knew something was wrong the moment Stephanie picked up the phone. "Hey, i'm sorry, Matt's recording a video right now." She whispered. "You can call back later." Nate was puzzled. "Didn't he just upload one??"

The line went quiet for a moment. "Yes, but we were working on two at the same time. He stayed up late finishing the script, you know him." She laughed quietly. "So now he's busy. Bye!" And that was it.

Nate stared blankly at his cellphone. Wouldn't Matt have his phone on silent if he was recording? And Stephanie ended the call...bluntly, at best.

"Mark?" "Yeah?" Nate turned to face him and put his phone back in his pocket. "That was suspicious, right? I wasn't the only one who picked up on that?" "Oh hell yeah," Mark responded, taking a sip of soda. "Suspicious as fuuu-" "i'm going over there." "Wait- like, right now?" "Well, yeah! Something's up, man." Nate walked over to his laptop and started looking for airplane tickets. "I can just say i'm there on business. Meeting fans or something."

"Well I just came all this way to hang out with you, I sure as hell ain't going back home so soon. Book two tickets, you aren't going alone." Nate nodded and bought two tickets for a flight three hours from then.

\-------------------

The airport was as loud and crowded and miserable as you would expect. Kids poked and screamed and caused havoc as their tired parents watched, and the food was passable. Everyone looked dead, except the few fans they ran into. And even they had a certain tiredness behind their eyes.

On the flight, Markiplier told a few jokes to lighten the mood. While Nate did crack a smile, Mark's sense of humor got a few eyebrow raises from the other passengers.

They landed after what seemed like years. Nate typed Matt's address into Google maps, only to see it was another hour away. They picked out a hotel a short walk from his house, and called an uber to get there. The uber was a chatty one, and while Mark seemed to get along just fine with her, Nate ignored her questions and focused instead on the growing anxiety in his gut.

They booked a room, and Mark flopped onto the bed while Nate left their suitcases at the door and immediately walked right back out.

Mark was going to get dinner, and meanwhile, Nate had work to do.

\-------------------

Stephanie gasped when she opened the door, taking a step back. Then she smiled and opened the door further, gesturing for Nate to come inside. "It's great to see you! I wasn't expecting a visit." Nate smiled back at her, although he felt deeply disturbed. "It's great to see you too, Steph." He said, stepping inside. The house looked the same as ever, except now there were more people running about. They all wore game theory merch of some sort, and it was too uniform for Nate to be comfortable with.

Stephanie led Nate to the living room and sat him down on the couch next to her. She brought him food, and drinks, and they talked for hours. But still, Mat made no appearance. When Nate asked to see him, Stephanie awkwardly stood up and announced that she was getting more drinks. As she left, he saw, from the corner of his eye, someone motioning for him to follow. So Nate stood and walked over. Immediately he was pulled into a room, the door shut and locked.

"What the hell are you-" "shh! Take this." The employee handed him an old grey laptop, paint chipped. "Jason and Stephanie have done something, you know that by now. I don't have time to explain, but look in the files. Now go through that back door. We're depending on you. Run!" The man pushed Nate towards the door, and as he did, Nate heard a shriek. 

Frightened, he did as he was told, bolting through the back door and running as fast as his legs would carry him, cursing all the way. His heart was pounding as he hid around the street corner, peeking over to see Stephanie on the front lawn, searching furiously. She held the frightened young employee by the collar, who looked as if he might faint. Then he started running again, and didn't look back.

\-------------------

"Oh thank god, Nate, I thought you froze to death- jesus!" Nate nearly toppled over, struggling to catch his breath as Mark approached him, checking him for bruises. "Were you attacked by thieves or something? Or- oh my god, you stole their laptop!" "No! Well, yes, but someone gave it to me. He...told me to look in the files." Nate sat on the bed, opening the laptop and seeing that it, thankfully, had no password.

"Nate you can't just do that!" "He said Jason and Stephanie  _ did _ something. Something bad, probobally." Nate searched religiously, scrolling through file after file. "Whatever it is, i have to find- wait." Nate froze. Mark waited for a while. "Well? What is it?" He said, sitting beside Nate. He looked over to the screen, and there, in all of its glory, was a file.

_ MathewPatrick.exe. _

Holding his breath, Nate ran the program.


	3. Light.

Light. There was light. Mathew had been waiting for light. The man had told him he would find a way to save him, but Matt didn't believe him. Now there was light again. Another video??

But then there were voices.

Different ones.

"That...is creepy as fuck." "Yeah, i think we can agree on that. How does it work though?" "Nate. You can't just mess with their shit." "Yes I can. I'm doing it now, aren't I?"

Matt stepped towards the voices. "Hello?"

"jeSUS WHAT THE FUCK-" he heard something or someone fall over. It didn't matter though, these people weren't workers. "Who are you?"

There was a pause. hesitant, one of them spoke. "I'm...Nathan?? Nathan Sharp??" Matt thought for a moment, then smiled. "oh! I remember you! Well, not really. But we did some colabs, right? You're the singer guy?" "..yeah, actually. I'm with Mark right now." "STOP FUCKING TALKING TO IT-" "Markiplier?" Matt guessed. "Yeah." Nate confirmed. "Hold on though. Are you...alive?"

Matt thought about it. "I'm..not sure. Maybe. I can't see anything though. I'm stuck in here...wherever here is." "Hold on.."

There was silence for a few minutes, then a click, and then the wall in front of mathew changed. Nate was staring forward, concentrated, while Mark nervously paced in the background. "I can see you!!!!" Nate grinned. "You can? Nice!" 

Nate tilted his head. "So. Do you know why you're here?" "I don't really remember anything, to be honest. I had a life, and now...I just make videos. Nonstop." "Jesus. Sounds exhausting." "It is. But can you get me out of here? That guy said I'd be saved." Mark stopped pacing and looked at Nate, who rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "I don't...know how? I just kind of. Took the laptop and ran."

Matt's stomach sank.

Oh.

There was hope, at least, but it wasn't the rescue he'd hoped for.

"...well if we find out how he got here, we could...maybe find a way to get him back." Mark suggested. "That could work. Nate, can you look around and try to find something? Anything?" "I can certainly try."


End file.
